Sunrise
by BlueFallingRoses
Summary: Caroline, Morgan, Jane, Alicia, and Clara have a typical life when one day they meet three handsome young princes and three beautiful princess'. These people cahnge theirs lifes forever.
1. Prologue

Narrator

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… No that's been used before. Once upon a time in a kingdom far away… No too original.

In a land far away there lived princes and princesses… No, No, No…

Let me think…ah…this is how it goes…

In the Kingdom of Pangoria there was perfect balance one would love another and when one person was born so was another and they were destined to marry. No one ever questioned this law.

One-day three princes and princesses were born to the throne and they were to love each other. But, they didn't. The endless years of perfection had been broken.

The six were banished. They traveled the realm in search for what they really wanted. The first-born (a boy) was their leader. But, what happened next, happened too fast. Deveron the darkest leader of all took control of the kingdoms.

Only the six were able to escape his grasp. They traveled through space and time 'till finally they found another planet that contained the oxygen and H2O they needed to live.

It was a small planet called Earth. The 6 decided that one-day they would come back and save their home, but for now all they could do was plan.


	2. Chapter 1

Caroline

Thursday, 10:00 PM

"Morgan. Oh. My. Gosh thank goodness you're home. I am freaking out!" I gasped into the phone.

"What's going on _now?_" Morgan sighed.

"Morgan, the last dance of the year besides Prom is next week! First, I must find a decent guy to go with. Next, I must have a lovely dress, and last I need you guys to be with me," I finished gasping.

"No worries I wouldn't miss this for a thing!" Morgan assured me. "The guys are asking girls, Caroline, so you have no problem. Oh I'm getting another call so I'll call you back!"

"Hey, I'm getting another call too. See Ya!" I finished.

Who could it be from? I changed over calls.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Caroline," It was the cheery voice I knew as Scotty's.

He was a friendly boy that has gone to the same school as me since 2nd grade. I rolled my eyes. Now that I'm a senior we're starting to hang out with each other again.

"Hi Scotty what's up?" I asked.

"Well one of the last dances is coming up and since were friends I wanted to know if you would go with me," He said.

Hey he's not that bad. "Sure, it would be fun to go with a friend," I said as calm as I could manage.

"Okay well see ya then," Scotty finished.

"See Ya!" I said. As soon as I hung up I speed dialed Morgan.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Morgan, I just got asked to the dance! It was by Scotty, but still!" I half screamed.

"Caroline, that's awesome! Guess what? My buddy Jackson asked me, just now too!" Morgan freaked out.

"Sweet," I said.

"Morgan, I need to get off the phone. Oh and Morgan?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Jillian I'm going with Scotty, she has a major crush on him!" I announced.

"Okay, see you later!" Morgan said then hung up.

Scotty, he might not be Orlando Bloom but he was a whole lot better _some_ guys at my school. Besides it's not like I was gonna get asked by Austin anyway. I quickly turned down my bed and hopped in.

This was going to be a long week. Especially with my friends around constantly distracting me from what is really important. School, Fashion, and Boys! I closed my eyes and prayed for great day (or date) tomorrow. And I drifted off into a long sleep.

"Time to wake up! Time to wake up!" Where is the snooze button to my stinkin' alarm! "Time to wake up! Time to wake-

"Fine I'll get up!" I shouted and slammed the snooze button.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" My mom asked striding in.

"No one. And don't you ever knock?" I asked.

"No. Not really."

I rolled my eyes and logged onto my E-mail. It had 10 unread messages. The first one was from Alicia.

Caroline,

What's up? Spencer asked me to the dance. He's kind-of cute so I said yes. Who are you going with? Well I'll see you round.

Alicia

I'm not surprised Spencer asked her. I think he likes Alicia.

Alicia,

I'm going to the dance with Scotty. Let's go shopping for dresses this afternoon once school is over. Okay see ya.

I should probably get ready for school before I worry about the others. I quickly made my bed, got dressed, did my hair, and ate breakfast. I rushed out the door with my mom.

"Is there a boy that you want to go to the prom with?" Mom asked once we were in the car and halfway to school.

"No. There isn't really anyone who I love."

"Oh, I was thinking just a guy that you _liked,_" Mom said.

"Oh," I just barely murmured.

"Honey is there something you want to talk to me about?" Mom said.

"Mom, we're here. See you," I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car. Another boring day. I walked to the patio where the other seniors were waiting.

"Clara!" I called seeing her.

Alicia, Clara, Jane, and Morgan turned around.

"Hey Caroline!" My four friends all said at once.

"Hey! Do you guys want to go to the mall with me after school?" I asked.

Alicia, Clara, and Morgan all shouted, "Yes!" and Jane murmured, "Fine. I'll go," We all laughed.

Suddenly the bell rang. "See you guys!" I yelled waving. Alicia, Clara, and I were heading for P.E.

"I'm so excited about prom!" Alicia shrieked.

"I know it's going to be awesome!" Clara and I yelled. A teacher glared at us as we walked by.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson," Clara, Alicia, and I said in perfect unison. "Hi girls," Mrs. Johnson replied.

We all were heading to the locker room when our principal came in and whispered something to Mrs. Johnson.

"Okay class today we have a new student," She said.

He walked in and... I'm not sure… am I thinking clearly? He had a beautiful face, with lovely, green grass-colored eyes, though they was hard to see because he was studying his feet, and his shining black hair was sweeping across his face.

I realized I must look like an idiot. Then I also realized every other girl in class was also staring at him.

"He has the face of an angel," Alicia whispered to me.

"His name is Edward," Clara whispered.

"How do you know that?" I asked my eyes slowing detaching from Edward.

"The teacher just said it."

"Oh," I said slightly embarrassed. The rest of the class period was a blur to me and I had a feeling it wasn't just me. Edward seemed to be occupying all our minds. I don't remember the bell ringing, but suddenly I was walking to chorus. Instantly my mind was back on, but Edward was still there.

In chorus I noticed a new girl. Three of them. Maybe the three were related to Edward. Two of them had the same angel-like face, but looked nothing like him.

The third was beautiful. She had the same black hair, as Edward, except hers was long and curly, and her eyes were strikingly lovely. They looked liked two emeralds, just like his.

The other two girls were pretty too. One had Blonde hair that looked satin and ocean-blue eyes. The eyes also looked… what is it… Sapphire!

And the last girl had amber brown eyes and brown flowing hair.

"Caroline!" I whipped around.

"Oh, hi Morgan!"

"Today we free-sing! DL wants to hear us in solos or small groups. She also is going to let us pick our song. Wanna work with me?" Morgan finished.

"Of course!" I instantly replied. "Do you want to sing 'Dancing Queen' from Mamma Mia?"

"I _love_ that song!" Morgan shouted.

"Shh…" We both looked over at the same time and saw DL staring at us. We spent half the period practicing.

The talent show went by fast. We did well and most of the class was singing with us. Even the two beautiful girls that didn't look anything like Edward joined in during the chorus. The only girl that didn't join in at some point was the girl with the emerald eyes.

Near the end of the period the girls with amber and sapphire eyes went up. They sang the song from Cinderella "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes". They sounded beautiful. DL, the entire chorus, and me were awestruck. Everyone clapped during and after the performance.

Then the other beautiful girl with emerald eyes went up. She sang a beautiful song that was in a language that sounded French. When she finished we were speechless. That song was so lovely and graceful and amazing. There is no word to describe it. The three girls left the room and it suddenly hit me the bell rang. Everyone started rushing out of the room at once.

I made it to science just in time… Omigosh… Edward was sitting at my table! In the seat next to me! Epp! He was starring at his binder.

I sat down quietly. Jillian and Scotty were already there. All the girls were whispering probably about Edward.

"Hey, I'm Scotty," Scotty said with a big smile on his face. Edward gave him a small wave not looking up from his binder.

"Hi I'm Jillian," Jillian said cheerfully. He did another small wave his eyes wandered towards her for a second then went straight back to his binder.

Maybe I had a chance. Who am I kidding?

"I'm Caroline," I murmured hopefully. He didn't even wave. Trying to hide my disappointment I looked around. Then I realized something everyone was starring at our table I turned around and Edward was looking straight at me.

"I'm Edward," He had a small smile on his face. Our eyes had met. His eyes were as beautiful as he was. Then I noticed something. This morning his eyes were a grassy green, now they were a beautiful lime, almost electric, green. Everyone was silent. Edward had just talked to me. I was going to faint.

But all happy moments have to end. He turned back to his binder and sat in silence again. The rest of Science my teacher babbled on about ameba.

I constantly looked at Edward every time I saw his eyes go right back to the teacher.

Sadly the bell had to ring. I was walking out of the room when an idea popped into my head.

"Bye Edward," I called. He whipped around, when he realized I spoke, he grinned and said, "Bye." In that rich, lovely voice that he only spoke to me. Ha.

Suddenly my friend Ellie came up to me.

"How did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" I wondered.

"Get Edward to talk to you. I've been in all three of his classes and he hasn't said a word. The only time he moves his _eyes_ it's to look at a teacher or look at a girl for a second. _He was starring straight at you_. Plus when you said his name his eye color changed did you notice? It's quite strange," Ellie finished.

"You mean people have been trying to get his attention all day?" I asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Wow," Was all I could say.

"Have you met his brothers?" Ellie asked me.

"Brothers?" I asked stunned. "I thought he had three sisters."

"No, they are just friends I think. But, Edward has two brothers; their names are Chris and Jack. They are both really cute too. Personally, I think the six of them, the three girls and three boys, came here to find a mate."

"What?" I asked; she had totally lost me.

"You heard me I think they are looking for a person of the opposite gender." Ellie said.

"Ellie, I need to go to Language Arts." Language Arts was insanely boring, but lunch was coming up soon. Finally, lunch arrived. I had no idea this would be the worst and best lunch of my life.

Friday, 12:41 PM


	3. Chapter 2

Alicia

Friday, 12:45

There are so many new people. I've counted 6.

Edward had lovely eyes, but I personally prefer Jack. He was really cute and funny.

There he was sitting at a table. His blond hair was swaying in the wind.

I looked at the other people at the table. The six new kids were all sitting at the same lunch table. None of them seemed to be talking.

Next to Jack, was Sapphire; she had his same blonde hair and lovely blue, or sapphire, eyes.

Next to Sapphire was Belle she had beautiful brown hair and amber eyes.

Besides Belle was Emeralda, her emerald eyes were beautiful against her pale skin and black hair.

Next to her was Chris he looked great with his brown hair sticking up and swaying in all places and his brown eyes sparkling.

He and Jack were sitting next to Edward, his black hair and green eyes were dazzling. The six of them were strikingly beautiful.

"Alicia, Clara, Caroline, and Morgan! Will you stop staring at the table with the six new kids?" Jane asked upset.

"Oh sorry!" The four of us said.

"Actually I was looking at Jackson's table," Morgan admitted. The five of us laughed.

"Edward is so cute!" Caroline squealed.

"Yeah, but is he mute?" Morgan asked.

"What??? No!" Caroline shouted.

"He doesn't talk though," Morgan pointed out.

"He isn't mute! He talked to me in Science," Caroline said. Edward talked to Caroline?

"Edward is cute, but I like Jack. He's so sweet," I said.

"I'm not attracted to any of them, but I will say that Edward's trumpet playing is the best I've ever heard." Jane said.

"Hey!" I said but Jane was very right.

"Hey Clara? Is Chris waving to you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not falling for that Morgan," Clara said.

I turned my head and started to crack up! Chris was jumping up and down waving his arms around trying to get Clara to look at him. We all started laughing and Clara turned around.

"I'm going to hurt that kid! What is he doing?" Clara yelled. Chris started mouthing, "Come over here!" "I'll be right back. Caroline come with me." Clara said. There is no way they are leaving me out of this.

"I'm coming too." I quickly said then hopped up. While we were walking over there it seemed every kid in high school was staring at us.

"I'm so scared I think I'm going to wet my pants," Caroline said.

"T.M.I. Caroline. T.M.I." I mumbled.

"Clara get over here you're slower than a tortoise!" Chris called.

"Chris what do you want?" Clara asked rolling her eyes.

"Well I want school to be over, I want…"

"Chris you know I didn't mean that!" Clara said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caroline staring at Edward.

"Hey 'licia," Jack said; I loved how he said my name.

"Hi Jack,"

"Chris has invited Clara over here so he can flirt with her some more." Jack snickered.

"That's not true. I was wondering if Clara wanted to sit with us. Besides she has been staring at _me_ most of the period," Chris said. Clara's face suddenly flushed red.

"Hi Caroline," Edward said looking up from his lunch.

"Hi," Caroline managed to say calmly. Edward had a lovely voice like his brothers. Sapphire giggled like she knew something no one else knew.

"You. Want. Me. To. Sit. With. You? Clara asked.

"Well I asked you didn't I?" Chris flashed a brilliant smile. "Sit next to me," He said pushing Jack off the table. Jack fell on the floor.

"You big flirt!" Jack said smacking Chris's head. Clara sat down her face bright red.

"Well maybe we should go now," I suggested hoping Jack would stop us, thankfully I was right.

"Why don't you stay? The lunch period is almost over." Jack suggested sitting on the other side of Clara. He just asked us to sit next to them! "Alicia, you can sit here," He said pointing to the seat next him. Oh. My. Gosh! I sat down squirming.

"And Caroline you sit here. Next to me and _Edward,_" Chris said. Edward glared at Chris. So did Emeralda, which confused me. Caroline also seemed aware that Emeralda was upset that the three of us were welcome.

"Clara, this is basically my family. Basically my family this is Clara. Caroline you aren't in any of my classes so it is nice to _finally_ meet you. I mean Edward has told me _so_ much about you," Chris said sweetly. Edward's eyes turned a pretty shade of green. Was Chris suggesting that Edward liked Caroline? Emeralda was fuming.

"Alicia you're an amazing trumpet player," Jack said changing the subject.

"Thanks I wish I was as good as Edward," I said blushing.

"Caroline you're in one of my classes! You sang Dancing Queen in chorus!" Belle suddenly said.

"Yeah," Caroline said also blushing.

"Clara how long have Chris and you been together?" Edward joked.

"As long as Caroline and you have," Chris replied.

"You idiot," Edward said throwing a napkin at him. Chris then fell off pretending the napkin pushed him over. Doesn't that hurt?

"The napkin it has me! Clara help me!" Chris called out.

"Edward is right you are an idiot," Clara said. While Chris got up he said. "Thanks for the _help,_" We all laughed. Well all of us except Emeralda.

"Hey Jack take a picture of me and Clara!" Chris said making a kissy face towards her. Clara smacked him.

"Clara slap him again. I want to take a picture of that," Jack said. We laughed again. The lunch bell rang. I kept noticing Emeralda glaring at Caroline. We all got up. Then I realized the whole cafeteria had been staring at us this whole time.

"Jack where are you going next period?" I asked praying he would say technology with Mr. Dunmore.

"I have Technology 2 with Mr. Dunmore," He said. Yes! "So do my friends, Jane, Morgan, Clara, Caroline, and me," I said happily. "Awesome! Sapphire, Belle, Chris, Edward, and Emeralda also have that class," Jack said. That is so awesome! I entered the classroom with Jack and everyone started staring at me. "Class, today we are getting new seats because we have additional kids added to our class." The teacher read out the assigned seats and this is where we were placed.

Computer 5-Jane

Computer 6-Me

Computer 9-Sapphire

Computer 10-Jack

Computer 11-Caroline

Computer 12-Edward

Computer 13-Emeralda

Computer 26-Belle

Computer 27-Chris

Computer 28-Morgan

Computer 29-Clara

When I sat down in my seat Jane said, "Thanks for remembering us."

"I'm so sorry I totally forgot. It was only a few minutes though."

"A few minutes! It was a half-hour!" Jane said clearly upset.

"Sorry," I said. I looked over in Jack's direction. How could one person be so perfect? Suddenly a paper airplane hit the back of my head. Ouch! I opened it up.

Hi Mortal,

This is a friendly greeting from your good-looking friend Chris. Pass this paper around the classroom and try to get a signature from everybody.

Chris Morgan

Belle Clara

Gosh. I quickly scribbled on my name.

Alicia

Then I passed it to Jane. What was Chris doing? Jane had finished and she threw it at Caroline. It hit Caroline's head and she whipped around. I saw her write something then hand it to Edward. It was just passed to the eleven of us. Somehow the letter got back to me, but it was different now.

Hi Mortal,

This is a friendly greeting from your good-looking friend Chris. Pass this paper around the classroom and try to get a signature from everybody.

Chris Morgan Alicia

Belle Clara Caroline

Sapphire _**Emeralda**_ Edward

Jane Jack

I crumpled up the paper and threw it at Chris when the teacher's back was turned. He grinned at me and caught it.

Suddenly my computer shut off. I looked at Jane's and hers was also off. Then I noticed the entire classroom's computers were turned off. Great a power outage.

Mr. Dunmore looked up from his computer. I was pretty scared of him as he sauntered up to Emeralda's, Caroline's, and Edward's computer. He looked under the desk and glared at Caroline.

"It seems you have unplugged the computer power source plug. And may I ask you why?" he said still glaring at Caroline.

"I didn't do it," She said softly.

"Don't lie to me, the plug was dragged off in your direction," Mr. Dunmore said furiously.

"I did it. I'm very sorry Mr. Dunmore," Edward said looking ashamed. Edward would never do that though. Would he? I had a feeling it wasn't him or Caroline, but Emeralda who did it.

"I'm sorry Edward but you'll have to join me for detention after school."

"But it wasn't him," Sapphire called out. "I did it. I walked over there pretending to ask Caroline a question,"

"No. It was me!" Chris called out "I thought it would be funny if the computer's power went out."

"No!" I instantly shouted. "It was me!" I called out.

Suddenly the whole class was filled with "No!" and "It was me!" Then the bell rang.

"Fine no detentions!" the teacher said upset.

"Thanks Edward," I heard Caroline saying as I walked out of the room.

"Emeralda. Will you stop it?" Jack growled.

"Stop bugging me," She retorted.

"Jack," I called.

"Yes," He whipped around his eyes a midnight shade of blue, but when he saw me they turned a pretty sky blue.

"Jack, why do your eyes change colors?"

"They don't," he said getting angry.

"They just turned into a midnight blue. A second ago they were sky blue," I pointed out.

"Just leave me alone for a little bit there is a lot on my mind," Then Jack walked off. My insides seemed to be all twisted.

My last two classes were unexciting and a little depressing in Language Arts we read parts of Romeo and Juliet. Then in Social Studies we talked about Helen of Troy. All I could think about was Jack. Finally school ended and Morgan came rushing up to me.

"Morgan what happened?"

"Caroline, she cut herself and left for the bathroom and she never came back!"

Friday, 3:48 PM


	4. Chapter 3

Morgan

Friday, 3:48

"Morgan, are you saying Caroline disappeared?" Alicia asked me.

"Yes. I've looked everywhere I don't think she's on campus anymore."

"Thank you so much Edward," Was that Caroline's voice? I whipped around.

"Caroline are you okay?" I asked. Caroline had a small bandage wrapped around the finger she cut.

"There was glass in my finger and I didn't realize it, thankfully Edward was there to help me."

"Edward where were you?" Jack said gasping.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Then he looked at Caroline.

"Come on we have to get out of here now!" Jack said freaking out. What was going on?

Edward said, "Did they come here?"

"No. Even worse mom sent me a message they have her." Who are _they_?

"What is going on?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing," Edward hissed giving her a dirty look, his eyes a beautiful rainforest green color.

"Come on Edward," Jack said literally dragging him.

"Let go of me I'm faster than you anyway," Was the last thing I heard from Edward because they both went racing off.

"They aren't very normal are they?" I asked.

"No. They aren't but in good way," Caroline sighed. Clara and Jane raced up to us.

"We were looking for you two and Edward and Jack raced past us," Clara said.

"You guys, shall we go to mall now?" I suggested.

"Yes, I totally forgot about the mall!" Alicia shouted. I was squirming. I wanted to look beautiful in front of Jackson. I thought as we got in the car.

"Sunshine Mall here I come," Clara said gleefully.

"Little Shop of Horrors here I come," Jane said. We all giggled. I strode in. There are so many beautiful dresses.

"I need to look lovely," Caroline fretted.

"Won't Edward be jealous?" I asked smiling.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot I was going with Scotty!" Caroline freaked out! "That's ruins everything," she mumbled I couldn't help but laugh. Caroline's mood can change in a second.

"What about Jack and Chris? Won't they be upset?" Jane asked.

"Look at this dress," Caroline said grabbing it. "It's beautiful." It _was_ beautiful. It was a Black and White dress that was floor length and strapless.

"But, it's six-hundred dollars," Alicia pointed out.

"I know," Caroline sighed.

"It is lovely though," Clara stated.

We browsed through dresses and found one for each of us. Clara bought a pretty lavender dress. Alicia bought a floor length pink dress with three white stripes on the bottom. Caroline bought a cute teacup dress that was black and pink. I bought a floor length blue dress. Oh, and Jane left while we were browsing.

We wandered around the mall. The main conversation was about Edward, Jack, and Chris, which annoyed me because all I wanted to talk about was Jackson.

Jackson and I are perfect for each other. I do have to admit I would rather have Clark Kent though.

"Morgan, are you dreaming about Superman or Jackson?" Alicia asked knowingly.

"Both," I finally admitted after a long silence.

"Of course you are!" Clara laughed. "Omigosh!"

"What?" The four of us shouted to Clara.

"What's Chris doing here?" Clara asked. I slowly turned around and saw Chris turning a flashlight on and off, on and off, and continuing.

"Chris what in the world are you doing?" Clara asked confronting him.

"Clara! You're here!" he said excitedly throwing the flashlight behind him.

"Yes. I'm here and I need to talk to you," She said.

"What?" Chris asked clearly amused that she had a question for him.

"What is in your bag?" Clara asked. Pointing to a small leather bag.

"Oh. Some items I carry everywhere." Chris said leisurely. First he pulled out a first-aid kit. "I carry this because Edward and Jack tend to get hurt and I tend to do something klutzy." Then he pulled out some Twine. Who carries rope around?

"You bring rope everywhere you go?"

"Actually I just bought this because I tend to fall into holes a lot. Its name is twine."

"Chris, you are so weird," Clara mumbled.

"Are there any other items?" Caroline asked trying to see into the bag.

"Well there are two more items," Chris said pulling out two action figures.

"Chris, aren't you a little to old to have dolls?" Alicia giggled.

"They are not dolls. They are action figures," Chris said smugly.

"Is that one a _Jesus_ action figure?"

"Yes it's the Jesus action figure with movable arms and glide-motion action. And this one is Chuck Norris," Chris mentioned proudly.

"You have a Chuck Norris action figure?" Clara asked giving him a disapproving look.

"Yes. He's my idol. Who doesn't want to be like Chuck Norris?" Chris asked.

"You have the weirdest items ever, Chris," Alicia said. "Yeah, I know," He said proudly.

"Hey Chris where does your family and you live?" Caroline asked.

"348 Little Town Way. Why?"

"Because I'm going to visit your family." I was shocked; Caroline is going to leave us for Edward?

"Tell Edward hi for me." Chris said calmly, like he totally expected Caroline to ask that question. Alicia scampered after her.

"You humans have a strange way of showing love," he muttered. Clara looked at him in a strange way. Wait; did he just say _you humans _like he wasn't one? Clara gave him a questioning look.

He sighed and said "Morgan, may I ask you to leave? I must talk to Clara," I gave Clara a look.

"I'll be fine, go have fun," Clara smiled.

I turned around and slowly walked off. What was Chris talking about? Why was it so serious that I had to leave? Where was I going? It suddenly hit me I had been walking forward paying no attention to where I was going. This stinks three of my friends had dumped me for boys and I didn't know where Jane was. It reminded me of that Nationwide commercial. Life comes at you fast. Yes, life does come at you fast; I've never seen Caroline so eager to leave us. That was going to be really strange.

Maybe it was just a little crush. But, if I think it over the way Edward looks at Caroline is also confusing it's like he really cares for her but something was keeping them away from each other. Besides they barely even knew each other…

I wonder what Clara and Chris are talking about; maybe it was something to do with their relationship. No, It looked too serious to be that. Maybe Chris just didn't want me to be around, I wouldn't understand that though.

Something was really strange about him and his brothers and… well not sisters, but the three girls. Also, it can't be possible for a normal person to be so beautiful. I hope they don't steal my friends…well I don't have to worry about Jane. I didn't remember going in the car, but here I was just sitting in the car thinking to myself.

I started up my car.

Life wasn't fair; and I knew something big was about to happen. There were signs everywhere the sky was covered with dark clouds threatening to burst out rain at any second, but were enlightened by the radiant sun flowing across the clouds like how wind would blow against tumbleweeds. The animals were all gone preparing for the storm as I drove by. Maybe I should be like the animals and prepare for whatever storm was lying ahead getting ready to strike my friends and me.

I thought about calling Jackson but then deiced not to. I need some time to think. I visited the nearest Steak n' Shake and got some dinner and, for once I ate in silence. Some many thoughts were pestering my brain. Suddenly a woman sat next to me.

"Hi. I'm Morgan," I greeted. The woman was dressed in vivid colors, purples, reds, and oranges.

"Hello I'm Madame Quita. And I predict the future. Would you like me to read your future?"

"Cool I've never met a fortune teller before," I remarked.

"Give me your palm," She said in a strange voice. I gave her my hand.

"Interesting… Interesting… Oh my!" She said suddenly shaking furiously.

"What is it? What is my future?" I asked.

"Your future will be happy, but tonight it will start to get a little complicated. You will be involved with a war. You will make many new friends, but a dear friend of yours will be hurt. She will…" Then the lady stopped.

"What will happen? Please tell me!" I can't imagine anything bad happening to Alicia, Clara, Jane, or Caroline. The woman's face was as hard as stone and started talking very slowly.

"A friend of yours will lose someone very dear to her. She will feel lost and won't know what to do… she'll be okay for a few years… but, if she doesn't get over it… she'll…" Madame Quita abruptly stopped. What could be so horrible? I would try to make my friend feel better, but nothing that bad could happen to her… right?

"Please tell me what will happen," I pleaded; everyone was giving us a strange look. She looked straight into my eyes.

"You don't want to hear it," She said tears filling up her eyes.

"But, you must so I can stop it from happening," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

And told me in a shaky voice, "If your friend doesn't get over it… she…won't… have… the… strength…"

"Strength for what?" I asked not realizing I was screaming.

"She won't have the strength to keep...living."

Friday, 7:04 PM


	5. Chapter 4

Jane

Friday, 4:28

I finally made it home. Thank goodness I didn't think I could last one more minute at that mall. I put down my backpack and jumped onto the couch. I grabbed the T.V. remote and turned the T.V. on. I flipped through the channels.

American Idol, not in a million years. Project Runway, not going to happen. Hannah Montana is there anything good on?!? I sighed and finally settled for The Fairly Oddparents. It was an episode I had seen a million times Timmy wanted to impress Trixie.

So, he wishes he was popular and had a bunch of stuff. Trixie fell in love with him, but his friends and fairy godparents were suddenly ignored and treated badly. I never thought much of it, but I wondered what Caroline would do for Edward. I don't trust him…at all… Well I might as well get started on my project about UFO's. Mrs. Ginn thought up the weirdest assignments.

I rolled off the couch, and dragged my feet upstairs to my bedroom. I plopped down on my chair and turned my Mac on. I patiently waited while the light blinked on, and off, on and off, finally the screen flickered on.

I waited for my computer to load. I went on the Internet and typed in Google. I clicked web and typed in UFO. As I waited for it to load I picked up my cat Tiger and started stroking him between the ears. It finished loading and I clicked on the first ting I saw. It was a website filled with reports on people who had thought they had seen UFO's. Oh _this _should be good and amusing. I clicked on the first person I saw.

Andy Jones- It was a dark night and the clouds were so thick they were threatening to break any moment. I was driving home from work when I saw it.

It made a low droning noise and floated flawlessly in the air. I watched in awe at the shiny metal circular object.

And I rolled my eyes.

It had lovely blue and red lights like a police car. It stayed there for about half-a minute. It was as dark as night and swooped away at about 100 miles per hour. I sat there for a minute and then called my friend he said he had experienced the same thing.

Okay, who would believe that? I don't even want to know. I skimmed through the articles none of them so far were really good. There was one about Vampires. Come on, I thought this was supposed to be about aliens.

I shook my head this was pathetic. Of all things why did I have to pick the topic UFO's out of the big hat?

This really stinks. Oh great, look at this one. It's called I turned into a werewolf. Who would believe that?

Hey, what's this? Lillian was the mother of a girl who went to our school, and she was not crazy.

Lillian Smith- Came out of thin air holding hands. Three boys. Three girls. About eighteen. One boy and one girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. One boy and one girl had brown hair and brown eyes. One boy and one girl had black hair and striking green eyes. Boy w/ black hair- super fast. Boy w/ blonde hair super strong. All ran off at lightning speed. 4/13/15.

That was yesterday. I would get back to this. What could it possibly mean? I strolled down the stairs. What is there to eat? Eating always helped me think. I walked to the kitchen. Could the people possibly be Edward, Jack, Chris, Emeralda, Belle, and Sapphire?

Let's see, I opened the pantry. Hey, Look a fortune cookie! I love these things! I put one in my pocket and started to make dinner. Spaghetti sounded good to me. I quickly grabbed the noodles, cheese, and tomato sauce. I got dinner started and opened my fortune cookie.

Something's in life are worse for others

than for you

so comfort those who need it

they might be important to you

I was shocked at my fortune I took a step back and bumped the spaghetti sauce, it spilled on my pants. Oh crud. That was a strange fortune.

Definitely something different. I thought I needed some fresh air so I stepped outside and almost fainted from surprise. Alicia and Jack were standing right in front of me. "Jane," Alicia said worried, "Caroline's in huge trouble."

Friday, 7:07 PM


	6. Chapter 5

Clara

Friday, 4:57 PM

I watched Morgan walk away; I was honestly trembling on the inside.

"Yes, um, Chris, are you going to tell me who… or… or what… you are?" I asked him staring into his ever changing eyes.

"Yes, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but you have to know," Chris gave me the first serious look I had ever seen him with. "Walk outside with me and I'll explain," he calmly said walking outside the mall.

I walked after him, "What's going on Chris?" I asked.

"I'm not normal," he said, "and by that I mean I'm not human."

My eyes widened. What did he mean by that?

"Clara, you would be smart to take your friends and stay away from us. We're dangerous, all of us," he said.

"What do you mean?" I gasped everything was blurring. What was he talking about was he dangerous? Would he hurt me? Would Jack hurt Alicia? Would Edward hurt Caroline? Was Edward killing Caroline right now?

"I mean you need to get away from me!" Chris whipped toward me his eyes a dark chestnut color.

"Why?" I asked hoping I wouldn't be killed.

"We attract danger, Deveron is after us he WILL hurt you if he has the chance and I'm not giving him that chance," Chris hissed.

I backed away, but I couldn't leave, "Who is Deveron?" I asked.

"An evil man who has powers much stronger than you, he took over my kingdom," Chris hissed again.

"That just gives me a reason to stay with you, I don't want you hurt," I said, pausing to grasp all the information.

"Listen, I could kill you right now if I wanted to," Chris said. "We are strong creatures; we are closely related to vampires. We don't suck blood, but we are insanely fast. You could run for an hour and I would be able to catch you in a few minutes. I'm super strong; right now I could break every bone in your body. But you wouldn't run and you wouldn't fight me because everything about me makes you attached to me. My hair, my face, my eyes, my body, everything. All I have to do is stab you," he hissed.

"But… but you wouldn't do that… would you?" I asked my feet dying to run away, but he was right I didn't want to run away from him. He was too perfect.

"No, but there are people who would," he said.

I didn't know why but I believed him. I believed everything. Vampires were real? Well I think I'm more scared of Chris than any Dracula I've ever heard of.

None of this should make sense, but it did.

"Leave," Chris ordered.

"No, I'm not going to leave you," I said, I was stupid to disobey someone so much stronger than me. "I don't think you understand how wimpy you really are," he laughed, "you don't understand that I shouldn't be telling you to run away, you should be doing it naturally. You don't understand how much faster I am than you," he disappeared and a blur was surrounding me clouds of dust and leaves were brought up, then suddenly a ton of weight hit me.

When I opened my eyes Chris was on top of me. I tried to get out of his grip but it seemed impossible his hands seemed stronger than metal.

"Chris let go of me," I screamed. One of his hands quickly moved to my neck.

"No." His hands pressed against my neck hurting it.

"Stop! Stop! You're hurting me!" I yelled. But he squeezed tighter. "What are you doing Chris?" I yelled.

I screamed. No one was around to hear though. Chris was pressed on me his knees painfully digging into my thighs. I screamed again praying someone would come out and save me.

"Chris stop! You're going to kill me!" I yelled, but I was sure he was perfectly aware of that.

"Shut up!" Chris hissed strangling me harder.

"Why are you doing this," I asked my voice pained and strained from him chocking me, "I thought you cared about me."

"You can never trust anyone," he hissed in my ear.

"But I love you," I cried desperately.

"Then you are stupid to love a monster."

"Please stop!" I screamed.

"No."

"You'll kill me!"

"I understand that," his grip tightening.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a monster."

"No, you're better than that!"

"You've only known me for a few hours why do you think that?"

"Because you're better than that!"

"No, I'm not."

I screamed even louder.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Please!"

His grip was so tight, I had never felt such weight in my life.

"If you're so strong why havn't you killed me yet!"

"Maybe I want you to die a slow and painful death."

His grip tightened, I never imagined such pain had ever exsited. I wanted to scream so someone could hear me, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I tried to writhe out of his grasp, but he was much too strong.

I was going to die. I would never see my friends again. My family would never know what happened to me. I would die and I should have run away when I had the chance. Tears started streaming down my face.

Friday, 6:41 PM


	7. Chapter 6

Caroline

Friday, 5:39 PM

"Hey! Here is their house now!" I bounced excitedly.

"I hope their home," Alicia smiled.

As if trying to answer her question I heard Jack yell, "Edward, that's not the point!"

"Alicia I have a good feeling that they are home," I laughed, but my voice was wavering from concern.

Suddenly the window opened and Sapphire's head appeared. Wow they must be close if they live together if they aren't related.

"What are you two doing outside?" Sapphire asked, I was about to come up with some excuse when she said, "You two should be in here, Belle and I are making wonderful cookies!" Relief flooded over me.

I practically ran inside. A football suddenly flew by and hit a vase by a window.

"Jack and Edward if you would mind keeping this house in one piece! Especially when we have guests." Belle shouted.

"What!?!" Edward yelled.

"You invited someone over?"Jack was the first to walk in, "Oh great just who we needed over," Jack said in a joking voice.

"Oh, Caroline, um, you're here," Edward said his face reddening.

"Yes, I am here," I laughed at the fact he was embarrassed that I came to see him.

"You guys shouldn't be here," Jack said.

"Why not?" Alicia pouted, of course.

"No, Jack is right we should be discussing our more urgent matters," Edward said.

"Edward, don't you think the king will be able to help your mom? Besides we are baking cookies.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'll never understand what's up with you guys and cooking, but your cookies are amazing so tell me when you're done with them. I'm gonna workout."

"Mind if I join?" I asked smiling.

But Edward had and even bigger grin on his face, "It would be my honor." I walked into the room that Edward said was their gym. He walked straight over towards the treadmill. I gasped when I saw what number he put on there. One hundred miles per hour. It started to go insanely fast and I felt my jaw drop. Edward leaped on and started _walking _like the speed was nothing to him. He looked at me and smiled at my reaction.

"This is usually where Jack and Chris can't go any faster," he smirked.

"Wait are you saying all six of you are super fast?" I asked my mouth dropping.

"Belle, Emeralda and Sapphire can reach sixty miles per hour, Jack and Chris can reach one hundred. And I can go so fast it's too fast to record," he smirked very proud of himself.

"Is it annoying having to walk so slowly to look like us?" I wondered out loud.

"Only for me, everyone else can adapt easier." He leaped off as easy as he had leaped on.

"Aren't you scared or creped out? Aren't you wondering why I'm such I freak?" He asked suddenly right in front of my face. I was drawn into his beauty.

"I'm amazed, but I don't know if that's the answer you want," I sighed.

"You know I'm a horrible person, I should be forcing you to leave me, but I'm too self-centered," His hands swept across my face. I took a heavy breath and leaned in towards him.

"It doesn't matter I wouldn't leave you anyway."

"Edward," Jack hissed, it scared me how they could talk like that when they were mad, "I need to talk to you. Alone." Edward glanced back at me before leaving.

They walked out of the room and I sighed, Edward liked me and me only, I hope. He was amazing, something that didn't exist in this world for he was far too perfect.

"Miss do you mind if we have a word?" I twisted around my heart racing there were about twenty men dressed in black surrounding me. "We didn't come to hurt you. May I guess that you're Belle?" the same man asked.

I shook my head.

"Hmm… I don't she's lying. Men, I think she's human. Now will you be a sweet girl and tell me if you've seen Edward or one of his siblings?" I gulped backing away, but I just bumped into another scary man.

"I don't want to hurt you young girl," the man walked toward me pulling out a dagger. What was going on and what did they want with Edward?

"If I have to hurt you to get a response out of you I will." He said slightly pressing the knife to my neck. The cold metal almost felt good against my sweating neck.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I spat back knowing that was the wrong thing to do.

The man continued speaking, but started getting annoyed, "I will kill you if you do not tell me where they are immediately."

I thought of Edward, how his life was obviously so much more important than mine. He was much more important. I barely knew him why was I thinking this? I knew why because he would do the same for me, I think.

"I won't," I said determined that Edward would stay alive.

"You're a stupid little girl it's a shame you're no use to me then," I felt the knife pressing sharply against my throat.

"No! Stop!" Edward burst into the room concern sweeping across his face.

"Hmm… maybe you are a use to me," he smirked pulling my hair sharply and tugging me back.

"Don't do anything to her! Take me instead! Deveron will want me!" Edward said dropping to the ground. The man pulled my hair harder I felt like the roots were going to come out, I screamed in pain and he pressed the dagger sharper to my throat. Edward winced he was in front of the man before I realized he had got up in the first place.

"I wouldn't make one more move or your little girlfriend here will be headless," he laughed at Edward when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Capture him," the man said.

"Let the girl go first," Edward ordered back shaking.

"Maybe you should do what I tell you so your girlfriend stays in one piece," The guards had already grabbed Edward.

Who were these people and what did they want with Edward? He stood still as they grabbed him and handcuffed him with glowing objects I had never seen before, but it was clear they hurt him.

"Stop!" I cried pleadingly.

"I recommend you shut up little whiny kid," he yelled at me.

"Don't take her to Deveron; she doesn't even understand what's going on!"Edward yelled wincing.

Who was Deveron? I wanted to cry out when I saw how pained Edward was.

"I'll do what I want, now why don't you be nice and tell me where your siblings are," the man yelled back.

"I don't know!" Edward yelled, pain lapping into his voice.

"Don't lie to me! Where are they or your girlfriend's gonna pay for it!"

"Chris is at the mall two miles east from here, and Jack, Emeralda, Belle, and Sapphire ran off to safety." Edward breathed.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Edward gasped.

"Wrong answer," the man slapped Edward, "Now why don't you tell me the truth; you know I can kill the girl any second I wanted to. So where is your little family?"

"We were going to meet two miles east from the High School in a cave in Timberlake forest, Jack was going to call Chris to tell him to meet us there," Edward hung his head with guilt.

"Good boy, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The man said in a mocking tone. Put him in helicopter #56; I'll bring the girl with me in helicopter #25. Get ready 'cause we're flying to the cave! Little girl Deveron will pleased to meet Edward's only weakness. You will be quite fun to play with. That is if we don't have to kill you."

Friday, 7:09 PM


	8. Chapter 7

Alicia

6:50, Friday

"Hee-hee! The cookies are almost ready!" Belle announced. I giggled and bounced over to Sapphire and Belle. I wonder what Edward and Caroline were doing. Well, it doesn't matter I'm getting free cookies!

"Crap!" I heard Jack shout.

My head twisted around to see Edward fly out of the room and Jack right behind him.

Sapphire dropped the cookies, "What happened?" she whispered.

"Sapphire get Emeralda, Belle take Alicia to my car. They came for us," Jack ordered, his eyes the darkest blue I had ever seen them. Small specks of black were dotted over his eyes.

"No! Stop!" I heard Edward shout.

What's going on? Where is Caroline?

"Don't do anything to her! Take me instead! Deveron will want me!" Oh no, he must be talking about Caroline.

Belle directed me towards the car, but I pushed her off.

"Jack, who is that? That's Caroline isn't it?" I yelled.

"Just shut the crap up and get in the car!" Jack yelled at me while pushing me towards the car.

"But I can't leave Caroline! She's going to get hurt!" I yelled.

"Stop!" I heard Caroline plead this time.

"I can't leave…" I stopped short when Jack grabbed me.

For a second I was in the air then I was in his arms. I almost forgot about what was going on, and then I remembered Caroline screaming.

I twisted around, trying to escape Jack's arms; he shoved his hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe his impossible strength; my twisting was completely useless. I couldn't even move my mouth. I had to breathe through my nose; he held me stronger than anything I had ever felt.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because my mouth was held so tightly no sound could come out. He shoved me into the car between Belle and Emeralda.

He slid into the driver's seat. I shouldn't have felt like this, but I was kinda upset that he was sitting next to Sapphire and not me.

"Great, I should've known this was going to happen, but of course no one would listen to me. Great my piece of crap is the slowest thing in the universe!" Jack yelled; I didn't understand what he meant by that considering the fact he was racing out of the driveway at a hundred miles per hour. What did he think he was doing we would all get killed!

"What about Edward he's your brother are you just going to leave him?" I yelled hoping for any type of positive response.

"It was his choice to go back for Caroline, whether or not he meets us is his problem." Jack said coldly.

"Please calm down, you know we all hate to see you like this," Sapphire practically sang while putting her hand swiftly through his hair. I started trembling with anger who does she think she is. I thought they didn't like each other. I crossed my arms and started pouting.

"Listen Alicia, I understand that you're upset, but you must understand that Jack knows exactly what he's doing. If they make it out alright they will meet us at our hiding place. Belle why don't you call Chris and tell him where to meet us and what happened. Meanwhile Jack just calm down," Sapphire said soothingly.

I started to recognize where we were going. I always went this way to get to my house. I turned toward the window and jumped because I forgot Emeralda was there.

"Hey Chris," Belle said, "What! No, just leave her… What do you mean? Oh great... Okay, well listen to me meet us at the place we designated… Yes… Yes… Edward and Caroline… Yeah… Okay… Bye."

What was happening? My head was twisting. Why was all this happening to us?

"You live around here don't you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked sadly knowing the answer.

"Do one of your friends have a house closer?" Jack asked ignoring my question.

"Jane's house is only a few minutes away," I sighed.

"Good, I'll drop you off there," Jack said.

"No," I pleaded, "You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I will."

"Why?"

"For your own good and safety."

I was NOT leaving besides how could I trust this Sapphire girl?

"I'm not leaving," I said.

"Yes, you are completely right; you are staying at Jane's house." Jack retorted.

"No, I mean I'm staying with you."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not letting you stay here."

"Jack, please go easier on her, she doesn't even know what's going on," Sapphire stroked his face while doing that.

I didn't know what disgusted me more the fact Sapphire was stroking his face or the fact that it seemed to calm him and he almost _enjoyed _it!

Emeralda snickered at the fact I was seemly jealous. I folded my arms and pouted—again.

"I refuse to move from this spot," I pouted.

Jack took a deep breath ignoring my comment… Which just got me madder.

"That's her house right?" Belle asked.

"How do you know?" I asked startled that she knew.

"She's standing in the window honey," Belle laughed.

"Yeah, I knew that," I blushed.

Jack shoved open the door, "Get out of the car," he said.

I gave up and got out of the car, I knew that Jane would back me up. I folded my arms and shuffled my feet towards the house.

"You know I'm only doing this because of your safety," Jack sighed.

He's not the only one who can ignore people.

"Come on, Alicia. Don't ignore me. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to Caroline."

What's going to happen?

"Will you at least tell me what's going on?" I asked desperate for any information.

"There's a man that's more evil than you will ever hope to realize he's after my family and Edward is the first they will come after. Once they realize, if not already, that he likes, to put it in a small way, Caroline she'll be the first they come after. Caroline is already in trouble you'll be the next if they find out about us," he said as if speaking to a three year old. I blushed when he said us though.

Caroline is in big trouble though, I have to stay focused. I rang the doorbell ready to tell Jane everything. Jane opened the door instantly glaring at Jack.

"Jane, Caroline's in huge trouble."

"What do you mean? Edward hurt her didn't he?" Jane's voice became furious already jumping to conclusions.

I was about to tell her what really happened, but Jack cut in, "Don't you dare blame this on my brother. He wouldn't hurt a hair on your friend's head. Don't go blaming my brother if there is anyone you need to worry about is you because Chris and I won't have anyone talk about my brother like that," Jack yelled furious.

I was shocked that Jack got so defensive about his brother. I had a feeling Edward was much more important to Jack than he liked to let on. Jane was in shock, I couldn't tell if it was because Jack was so angry or because she was wrong.

"S-Sorry," Jane stuttered taken aback.

"Please forgive Jack's rudeness," Sapphire said walking up to us, "We're very protective of Edward."

I wanted to gag at the thought that she had freely come up and draped her hands over Jack.

"Take me to Caroline," Jane said getting mad.

"Actually, I was going to drop Alicia off here, you two shouldn't get involved and Caroline's already gotten herself too much involved," Jack complained.

"No, I will follow you in my car if you insist to leave us here," Jane barked back.

"Fine," Jack gave up now having two people against him, "Get in the car, having you two just following us will just cause more problems."

I walked proud of myself towards the car.

"You two are stupid for wanting to come with us it's most likely that you'll die," Emeralda glared at us.

"Just because I'm coming with you doesn't mean I trust all of you, I know that you can't be trusted," Jane glared at everyone in the car except for me, of course.

"I can sense something," Sapphire mumbled, "They are in bigger trouble than we thought Jack. Caroline especially, Deveron will use the poor girl to get Edward to do what he wants."

"Will Caroline be okay?" Jane asked worried.

Sapphire paused before replying, "I…I don't know."

Friday, 7:10 PM


	9. Chapter 8

Morgan

Friday, 7:04 PM

I backed away and turned around running to my car. I flung open the door.

I needed to talk to Jane and fast. What could possibly be going on? My breathing started to stagger and I felt queasy.

I grabbed my phone and gave Jackson a quick text, 'Meet me at my house I need serious help.'

I jumped in my car I would like to be anywhere but here at the moment. Pictures of the day flashed by as I quickly pulled out of Steak N' Shake. This morning when Jackson's sweet voice asked me to the prom. Then I remembered in band during second period when I saw Edward, Jack, and Chris for the first time. I remembered Edward giving Caroline that loving and adoring look even though they barely knew each other. Then the event when Caroline left us for Edward's house.

Suddenly the song Just So You Know by Jessie McCartney came on, it was my phone.

I grabbed it out of my pocket, "Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Morgan?" Jane asked clearly frightened and resentful.

"Jane, what happened?" I asked frightened for the answer.

"C-Caroline… She's in huge trouble… we have to help her." Jane stuttered.

What did she mean; I didn't know what was going on. I was racing down the road and I was definitely freaking out.

"What do you mean?" I was about to lose it.

"I don't know, Edward's family won't tell me anything," she said slowly and worriedly. I bit my finger in worry.

"Where are you going?" I slowly asked.

"I'm not sure, but our car is going towards the school." I sighed and headed towards the school. I pressed down on the pedal as hard as I could.

Why couldn't I just be at home with Maggie and watching the movie Elf for the 81st time this week with my mom? I felt my pocket shake. Oh, I hope it's Jackson! I grabbed the phone there was a text from him.

Where are you??? You k?

I quickly texted him back.

I'm fine. U?

Then I put the phone back in my pocket. I wonder what Jackson was doing. Is he okay? I haven't seen him for a long time. Well, I saw him today, but… Okay it's easy to miss him.

I saw the dark school looming ahead. Then, I saw about ten dark shapes flying across the sky. They had to be helicopters.

I didn't like them, I had seen helicopters before, but these were jet black and had a scary aura about them.

Suddenly, I heard a loud snapping and then a burst of air. My car came to a bumpy stop, oh no my tire popped.

I heard a loud thud on top of my car, and before I knew what was going on two men had their arms grabbed to my wrist.

"Get off me!" I screamed twisting my arm around.

"We can do this the easy way and we can do this the hard way. Either you shut up and follow us, or we can go to more drastic measures," one of the men said.

I screamed again hoping for anyone to hear me.

The man that had talked slapped his hand across my mouth. He picked me up and threw me across his shoulder. I kicked more and tried to scream.

The other grabbed a walky talkie and said, "Captain, we have the girl's friend."

I was carried over to one of the black helicopters.

I continued to kick and scream, but the man just laughed at my attempt to make him put me down.

Then I saw who must have been the captain. He had jet black hair and black eyes like coal. He was a skinny man that looked very witty and in his hand was a dark knife pointing directly at Caroline's throat.

Friday, 7:28 PM


	10. Chapter 9

Jane

Friday, 7:12 PM

I heard a beeping sound. Gosh, Morgan just had to hang up on me didn't she? Something's going on, and I'm very worried.

I still didn't trust Edward or the rest of his family for that matter. Caroline shouldn't trust him. They barely even knew each other. What was she thinking?

The way he looked at her disgusted me. They shouldn't look at each other like, that they barely even knew each other.

I couldn't believe this. Edward and she were wrong with choosing each other, they shouldn't be together.

All you had to do was look at them to tell they were from separate worlds.

"Jane?" Alicia looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes; did she always have to asked questions?

"I'm worried." Of course she was we all were. I wanted to scream for help. I didn't trust a moment in their company.

"Don't worry," Sapphire's sweet voice hummed.

I gripped my seat, I can't think like that. She was probably trying to put us under a spell.

"They won't kill her," Emeralda said surely.

"Why are you so certain of that?" Alicia spat back.

"She's the type that our kind would be attracted to."

My mouth dropped open.

Did Emeralda just say what I thought she just said?

"Emeralda!" Sapphire shouted turning around giving her a glare.

My mouth dropped open. What did she mean? _Their kind?_ What was that about? Especially them being _attracted to Caroline_??? I wanted to barf. I mean… okay, the only bright part of that is she's going to love it… never mind that's probably the worst part.

"Jack knows that even though he likes Alicia he's checked out Caroline," Emeralda retorted.

Jack turned around completely red, "That's not true!"

"Whatever."

He turned around still blushing. Alicia looked like she was about to faint. I would have rolled my eyes, but I was shocked.

Well… Caroline was pretty and all, but never considered the most beautiful or popular girl in school… if she was she wouldn't be my friend…

"Let's just all get to the spot in one piece," Jack growled through his teeth.

I got this feeling that he was still blushing. We pulled into a dark forest everyone feeling tense after what Emeralda made that comment.

The way Jack reacted I knew it was true. I was definitely going to barf. Let's just hope we didn't meet the people Emeralda referred to as _our kind_.

I shoved open the car door. I needed to see Morgan and Clara again soon. I just hope that Clara isn't with Chris. But, she probably is considering the fact I don't want her to be with him.

"Chris should be coming soon," Belle said impatiently.

I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

Did Chris check Caroline out too?

I heard a screeching sound and turned to see a ford truck pull in.

It had to be Chris' car.

The door slammed open, and when I saw Chris I gasped. He was covered head to toe in blood.


	11. Chapter 10

Clara

Friday, 6:41 PM

I shut my eyes tightly. Suddenly the pain went away. Am I dead?

"No. You're perfectly fine now get up," I heard a hoarse voice that sounded like Chris.

Did I say that out loud? I blinked my eyes open. And saw Chris standing above me his arms crossed.

"Yes, you did say that out loud. Now get up, I'm taking you home."

"Wait you can't take me home!" I said stubbornly while getting up.

"I can and I will," he grunted.

"So are you still going to kill me?" I slowly asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but then his phone rang.

"Hey…Clara's with me…Should I bring her with me? Well she's refusing to leave…I mean that she won't go home…You're telling me…Did Deveron's troops come? Did they get someone? Who? Oh perfect because we need to bring a mortal girl into this…Well I'll meet you…See ya…" He shoved his phone into his pocket.

He turned around swiftly, "Get in the car."

I looked towards the bright red Ford truck then back at Chris, "No. I'm not going home."

He clenched his fists, "Fine, then I'll just leave you here all alone." He strode to the car and slammed the door.

"Wait! You can't leave me here," I ran to the car grabbing the door handle and jumping into the passenger seat.

Chris snickered, "You know in the end you did exactly what I wanted you to. You got in the car."

I crossed my arms and grabbed my seatbelt. As soon as I had put it on Chris slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

"ARE! YOU! TRYING! TO! KILL! ME!!!" I screamed slamming into the seat.

We sped away from the mall and onto the highway. I clutched onto the seat praying that I wouldn't die.

I took deep breaths and screamed again as a bullet shot through the window and went straight past my face.

The car swerved flinging across the road and Chris screamed in pain. The glass shattered in Chris's window.

He screamed again the glass scaring his face. A man's face appeared in the window, but then the world seemed to suddenly started to race past.

I was trust forward into the airbag. I quickly got up and turned around seeing a group of men decked out in black were staring at the car as it raced away.

"Chris are you okay?" I turned my head seeing him, his blood dripping on the seat and steering wheel.

He gripped the wheel tighter and ignored my question. We raced past my neighborhood and deeper into the forest near the school.

Chris' car swerved to a stop and Chris quickly got out. I didn't dare to move.

The first voice I heard was Jane's, "Where's Clara!?!" She demanded.

"In the car," Chris gasped sounding terrible.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire's voice came.

"What happened?" I suddenly heard Jack's voice demand.

"His followers saw my truck…Guns, they almost hit the girl…" he was clearly getting worse.

I slowly opened the door. I peaked around the car and saw Chris lying in Sapphire's arms, his eyes closed.

He looked worse outside then he did in the car. He had terrible scars on his face and you could still see some of the glass coming out from his skin. There were a few scars on his arms, but the worst one was on his right arm where the bullet had missed me.

"Clara!" Jane pulled me into a hug and Alicia and Morgan soon joined. I slowly broke from the hug.

"Chris?" I said softly.

He opened his eyes, "Hmm?"

I felt tears coming to my eyes, "Will you be okay?" I dropped to my knees crawling next to him.

"Yeah," he rasped grabbing my hand resting his head back onto Sapphire's shoulder. I bit my lip.

"Everyone quiet," Jack suddenly hissed.

The brushes rustled, "Nobody move. You are all going to be good kids and report to Deveron with us."


	12. Chapter 11

Caroline

Friday, 7:20 PM

I struggled in my seat even though I knew it was useless. I turned my head and glared at the man who had taken me away from Edward and his family.

He didn't turn his head, but he must have noticed because he started to laugh. My arms felt sore in the handcuffs that had been put on me.

They were different from Edward's, they were just regular metal. I felt the disgusting cloth that was used to gag me.

I turned and stared out the window. I saw my friends and all of Edward's family.

"Good Edward told the truth," the man, whose name I found out was Agenth, smirked seeing everyone giving up.

"There are four to many," Agenth growled into a radio.

I heard a musty voice come from it, "Two of them seem to be important to Jack and Chris, and I don't know about the other two but, they are important to the first two."

"Keep them for now. If I find them no need I'll have you dispose of them because I have to babysit Edward's girlfriend."

I looked around and saw a gun. If I could reach that gun I would be able to threaten the man into giving me the key.

But where would I go? We already were in the air. I would have to do it once we landed.

The helicopters went up at a nice normal speed, and then my head jerked back crashing into the leather seat as we zoomed faster than I had ever known possible.

We were going closer to the vast world of space. The air pressure changed and the next thing I knew everything was black.

My eyes blinked open.

"Finally you're awake," Agenth growled. My hands were free. I looked around realizing that I was definitely not in the helicopter.

The room I was in was completely black and dark except for two candles placed on a long black table. The shadows seemed to be reaching and grabbing towards me.

"Where's everybody?" I asked worriedly.

"That's not important, but everyone is safe. For now." I wondered if I was in some type of dining room.

His sharp fingers pressed against my cheek, "Your eyes are interesting, most of our kind don't even have eyes like yours… Very interesting."

What did he mean?

Agenth took a step back, "Get up. Deveron wishes to meet you." Deveron? Everyone was talking about him. He didn't sound like the person I wanted to meet.

If he was anything like these creeps I should be very worried. I heard voice coming through the hallway I was about to go down.

"I would never do that to my family," I heard Edward's voice. I think, it was hoarse and pained I had never heard anything like it before.

"You wouldn't? You know that your dad pretends you're not even his son. You know what you are to him. Jack and Chris don't understand and neither do Sapphire, Emeralda, and Belle. Besides, you're going to do anything I tell you," I heard a voice that I couldn't describe.

I couldn't see this man, but I knew it had to be Deveron. His voice was sharp and made you want to go curl up in a hole. I hated it more than anything.

"Agenth, would you bring in the girl?" Agenth shoved my forward into the room. The push was so hard that I fell down completely.

"Don't touch her!" Edward yelled glaring at Agenth. I heard Deveron laugh. It was horrible and inhuman. Well he probably wasn't human, but still.

I pushed on the floor struggling to get up. I scanned the dark room. The only light coming from torches hanging on the sides of the room.

I saw Edward staring at me with more concern than I would expect from anyone to give me. Especially since I'm only eighteen.

Then my eyes landed on what must have been Deveron.

He was very tall and quite reasonably skinny. He was decked out in black which made his parchment colored skin stand out. He had black hair that was perfectly combed besides one or two strands sticking up on the top of his head.

His eyes were the most interesting feature though. His eyes looked like someone had sucked all the color of the world out of him.

I seemed to be sucked into their gray emptiness. It seemed to absorb me. My breathing slowed staring blackly into his gray eyes.

"Deveron stop!" Edward screamed. I was suddenly pulled out of whatever had just happened to me. I was shaking what was Deveron doing to me?

"You did a good job Agenth," Deveron sneered. Edward glared at Deveron.

"Thank you sir, just doing my job."

"Edward what were just saying about not doing what I told you?"

"That I'm not going to do it!" Edward spat into Deveron's face. I just realized that three guards were holding onto Edward and he was still handcuffed in those flashing bright colors.

"Agenth." Suddenly I felt that cold metal of the dagger pressing against my neck again. His other hand was firmly holding onto my arm.

"Edward?"

"I'll do it on one condition. Let the girl go," Edward said seeming even weaker than before.

"I don't feel like letting her go. So I guess we can just kill her and you don't have to do the job. Agenth," Deveron said solemnly.

The knife pressed harder on my neck.

"No! I'll do it. I'll do it," Edward begged more in the direction of Agenth than Deveron.

"Good. The guards will take you and you will tell your friends what I told you do you understand?" Deveron said sternly.

"Fine," Edward glared. The three guards pushed Edward to a different room. Everything seemed to look a thousand times scarier when the only people besides me in the room were Agenth and Deveron.

"Put the girl in a cell as far away from Edward as possible," Deveron ordered.

Agenth put handcuffs on me and slightly touched his dagger to my back so I would walk forward.

I went through the same door Edward went in. My eyes widened as I saw more prison cells then I had ever dreamed possible in one place. Edward had clearly been saying something but he finished when I got there.

Edward gave me a look that said 'be careful and safe,' then he trudged down a stairway that disappeared in the darkness.

I watched Edward and soon he also disappeared into the dark.

"Move, we don't have all day girl," Agenth hissed at me. I was shoved into a small cell close to the door I had come through. I heard the locking of keys and saw Agenth stride away.

"Caroline?" I heard a soft voice that must have belonged to Sapphire.

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do don't listen to Deveron he needs you and you must ignore him as much as possible. Do it for all of your friends and us."

"Okay, I promise I won't listen to him. Um… whatever Edward told you now you can't listen to either. Deveron forced him to say it."

"Thank you. That does make since, Edward has never expressed interest in what powers we would obtain until now…"

I leaned against the cold wall of my prison and shut my eyes hoping to wake up and find that all this was just a dream.

Friday, 10:47 PM


	13. Chapter 12

Alicia

Friday, 10:40 PM

I woke up to the sound of Edward's voice.

"Listen our fathers said that we would have powers beyond our belief right?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jack asked confused. Edward ignored the last part.

"And we are able to extract our powers. Right?"

"Umm… Yes, why are you asking this?" Jack said slowly and confused.

"Good, I better hope they come in soon… Things might happen if we don't get them…" Edward murmured as I leaned in closer to him to hear.

I heard a door open and saw Caroline being pushed in. Edward looked in Caroline's direction then he trudged off, two guards behind him.

He walked further until I couldn't see him anymore. I had a bad feeling about this.

I heard Caroline being put into one of the cells and some whispering coming from that direction. Then everyone was quiet.

I laid my head against the floor wishing for a big comfy pillow and a ton of blankets. Instead I was being deprived of food and comfort. Life was totally unfair.

I woke up to soft mumbling coming from Jack and Chris's cells and the nasty growling coming from my stomach.

How early was it? I seriously needed beauty sleep and a huge gourmet breakfast. Just like my mom always made me.

And, I haven't taken a shower for a whole day. You know, it's not fun to smell bad and be tired.

"Jack, how long are we going to be here?" I complained.

"Most likely a very long time. That is until my dad gets his butt off his throne and decides to rescue us," Jack mumbled.

I groaned.

"Caroline? Morgan? Are you guys awake?"

Morgan's voice came a few cells down, "I am now. This is quite a strange place. I wonder if we are in India… Or maybe China or Australia…"

"Morgan. We need to get you help," Clara's voice came a few cells down.

"Are Jane and Caroline still asleep?" Morgan asked.

"I'm awake," Jane moaned sounding more asleep than awake.

"Caroline had a long night she needs a lot of sleep," Sapphire lulled softly. I didn't even realize that Sapphire had been awake.

"Jack? Why can't you just break us out of here?" I asked ready to leave this forsaken place.

"These handcuffs. They take all my strength and powers from me. I can't do anything until I get these off," he groaned sounding even weaker then the last time I had spoken to him.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you guys had to bring the stupid mortals along," Emeralda hissed sounding mad, "Give me a break everyone is pitying Caroline, the girl that got us into this mess. I don't feel sorry for her at all. It's not my fault she got us stuck in this mess."

Wow. Emeralda really detested us. A lot. Maybe we could get out of here by ourselves.

Yeah, we were just kids, but still… Caroline, Morgan, Clara, Jane and me are smarter then anyone here gives us credit for… If I just thought of some… Wait!

"Jack?" I called in my voice that my dad hated.

"Yeah?" he asked clearly getting sick of my questions.

"I have an idea."

Saturday, 8:59 AM


	14. Chapter 13

Morgan

Saturday, 8:59 AM

"I have an idea," Alicia said.

I didn't really care about the idea so I interrupted her, "I think I'm going to break up with Jackson."

"Where did that come from?" Jane asked.

"I just don't like him anymore," I said.

"Sometimes you realize things here that you never would have guessed before. That's kind of how this world works. You'll discover many things that you didn't know before," Jack said wistfully.

"No, I just don't like him anymore," I said.

"So, Alicia, what was your idea?" Chris asked.

She cleared her throat, "What I was going to say is that maybe Morgan can pretend to have joined that evil guy's army…"

"Deveron," Jack quickly said.

"Joined Deveron's army," Alicia continued, "And because she's so oblivious to everything she would be the least susceptible. Then, she would come down here and rescue us." Join Deveron's army? That would be fun!

I started thinking about how cute I would look in one of those uniforms when a guard came in.

"I'm supposed to watch over you to make sure you don't run away and stuff… So, don't run away… or I might have to come after you…"

I just smiled, "Wow… You have the best job in the world… Can I join?" I asked hopefully.

The man looked like I had just sprouted wings so I checked to make sure I hadn't. Nope, I was wing free.

"We just took you away from your family and you want to join us?" The guard asked shocked.

"Of course! You got me away from my super annoying brother Chandler! And my Papa is coming this week and he is so stupid and oblivious. People say that I act like him sometimes, but I have no idea why!" I said.

Wow, it was so easy to tell the truth to people I didn't know.

The guard shrugged, "Good enough for me." He grabbed his keys and shoved them into my prison. I bounced out happily.

"Just follow me," the guard said. I trotted out happily. For some reason, Alicia and Clara were giving me thumbs up like I had just done something to help them.

I followed the guard into a large room. Across the walls were torches, otherwise it was completely black. A black haired man was sitting on a throne like chair.

"Who is this?" The man asked in a deep voice. His empty gray eyes shifted to me.

"I'm Morgan, my favorite color is blue and I wish I had blue eyes, but…"

"I don't care…" He growled.

"Um… she wants to join us sir…" The guard said.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly.

"Deveron, you better learn the name fast," Deveron said.

"Okay! Oh, you're the one that nobody likes!" I said.

Deveron blinked, "You are completely correct and if you can't keep your trap shut, I'm going to show you why nobody likes me." I smiled and didn't say anything.

He rolled his eyes, "How do I know we can trust you?"

"Well, Alicia came up with a plan to make me convince you that I was working for you so that I would go and save them when no one was around."

"Okay, well… no one would be stupid enough to tell me their plan if they were still planning on executing it so… I'm going to let Amber give you a tour of the place and then you'll go on guard duty with her."

"Yeah!" I shouted happily. I beautiful blond girl swept into the room. She had big beautiful brown eyes.

I sighed, "You're so pretty."

She smiled, "I know. Now follow me!" We walked into a long hallway.

"Okay, this is the eating room where minors like you eat," she said pointing to a room with fourteen long tables.

"And that is the sleeping room where minors like you eat," Amber said directing me to a room with hundreds of small beds.

My eyes widened, "We'll try to get your uniform tomorrow," Amber said.

I smiled, "Okay!"

"Over there is the conference room and the control room which you won't be in for a long time," Amber said, she looked at me again, "Actually, that you will never be in."

Amber gave me a sarcastic smile and walked ahead. I peeked into the conference room because the door was slightly open.

There were many strong, smart and tough looking men around a circular table.

I noticed a tall red headed man, "We will attack tomorrow. The queens and kings are totally unaware of our coming."

The man turned towards a blond haired boy that I hadn't noticed, "They will probably find a way to escape so you know your post correct?"

The boy smirked, "I'm well aware of what I'm supposed to do. You probably shouldn't be concerned about me when you don't even notice the girl spying on our meeting."

Suddenly everyone in the conference room turned their attention towards me. My face turned red in embarrassment. I tried to look smart and tough by making eye contact with everyone.

Then, I gasped, "That is so unfair!"

I cried towards the blond boy, "You have sapphire eyes! I wanted sapphire eyes, but instead I have hazel eyes and…"

"Rule Number One, never talk unless spoken to. Rule Number Two, you don't converse with captains, especially not _him," _Amber said pointing to the blond haired boy.

I nodded, "Why are there so many rules?" I asked.

I thought that would be a good question but Amber just scowled, "Just follow me." She strode forward with her hands on her hips. Wow, she was so cool.

We finally stepped into the jail enclosure. All of my friends were slumped over and looked grumpy. Jack, Sapphire, Chris, Belle, and Emeralda all looked very tired and it seemed like they were in a lot of pain.

Amber sighed, "Okay, you watch over them and make sure they don't go anywhere, while I get a good beauty sleep." She slumped onto a black couch. I sat on a leather chair next to the couch and began my job.

It was about thirty minutes until Clara burst out, "Morgan just let us out of here already! I'm sick of this cell!"

"I can't, Deveron won't like me if I let you guys go," I said.

"MORGAN! Do you really think that Deveron actually likes you? If so you are very wrong! He didn't, he doesn't and he never will! Now just let us out of here so we can escape!" Clara yelled.

I started trembling, "I thought we were friends Clara. And… And friends are supposed to help and support each other… Not tear each down!" I sobbed.

Caroline suddenly butted in, "Morgan, I'm getting sick of setting in here, just let me go!"

"Okay!" I said quickly not wanting Caroline to get mad at me and hit me. I grabbed my keys and Clara rolled her eyes. I put them into Caroline's cell first.

Then I moved on to Sapphire, it took me a while to find the key to her rainbow handcuffs, Alicia, Emeralda, Jack, Jane, Chris, Clara and finally Belle.

"We have to get out of here," Jack commanded.

We all nodded, and then Chris said, "What about Ed?" He must mean Edward…

Jack froze contemplating what he should do, "I'll go help him with you Chris, Amber is stirring so we can't risk everyone else."

I nodded seeing Clara looking very concerned along with Alicia and Caroline. Sapphire drew her attention to us, "We have to get out of here. Fast."

Saturday, 11:00 AM


End file.
